Daughter of Evil
by Shirai Phoenix
Summary: This is a story of once upon a time.


**It all started as my fb status, and now I want to write here in fanfic, too. You probably already know the story, but I wanted to write it either way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~ Daughter of Evil ~**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom. The King who ruled over the country died of an illness, and his wife was left to rule in his place. She was a good Queen, maybe even better than her husband. The kingdom was prosperous, and the inhabitants were very happy. But when the Queen died of the same disease as her husband, her only daughter was left to replace them, and she was far from good. She imposed heavy taxes on the people and punished the ones who did not obey her. With time, the villagers came to know their kingdom as the 'kingdom of evil and cruelty', and called the princess 'Daughter of Evil'.

The princess had a servant who looked exactly like her, and he was ready to do anything for her.

Suddenly, a serious famine struck the kingdom, and many of its inhabitants died of starvation. Only some survived, and begged the princess to help them, but she wouldn't.

A wise man, who was also the King's best knight, decided to take it upon himself to save the country. When the princess realized what he was doing, he punished him and all those who dared 'betray' her.

A girl dressed in a red dress stood beside the lifeless body of her diseased father. With tears running down her face, she made a promise. "I will take my revenge on the Daughter of Evil!"

* * *

The fierce princess was in love with 'a man of blue', a prince of a kingdom across the sea.

She sent her marriage proposal to him, but his reply was, "The one I love is in the Land of Green, so I cannot marry you."

The princess, blinded by jealousy and fury, ordered for the 'princess of the Land of Green' to be killed, but she did not know who she was.

* * *

One day, while walking around the village, the servant who looked just like the princess heard a beautiful voice singing. A crowd of people was grouped around a beautiful girl with green hair, the princess of the Land of Green.

He immediately fell in love.

But when he returned to the castle and saw the mad princess, he asked, "What is troubling you, my lady?"

"I want her dead!" was her reply. "The Princess of the Land of Green has to die!" An evil smile crossed the blonde princess's features. "And you'll be the one to do it."

The servant was devastated by what his princess had said. "B-but, my Lady—"

"Surely, you will not disobey my orders?"

His heart broke, tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, and his blood ran cold. "No...my lady. I would never dare disobey my mistress's orders..."

* * *

He had done it. And she never expected it. He could safely say she didn't feel much pain.

The Princess of the Land of Green had died.

And with her, so did his heart.

* * *

The villagers decided to rebel against the Princess.

They were lead by a woman dressed in a red armor and a man in a mask with blue hair.

They went to the princess's castle with the intention of capturing her and sentencing her.

"What do we do now?" the princess asked, sobbing in fear.

The faithful servant, wanting nothing more than to protect his princess, quickly came up with an idea. The princess watched in shock as he took off his clothes and handed them to her.

"W-what are you doing?"

"They will never realize, my lady."

"What?" He untied his small ponytail, and his hair fell around his face much like the princess's did. "Quickly change into my clothes and go hide, princess."

"What...?" She couldn't believe his words.

"_They will never realize_."

Her whole body started shaking when she understood the meaning of his words.

They looked so much alike, like twins.

"Daughter of Evil! We have come to finally put an end to this Kingdom of Evil and Cruelty!" the guards yelled from outside.

"Quickly, my lady, we don't have much time." The servant undressed the princess and put his clothes on her. He tied her hair into the ponytail he usually sported before wearing his mistress's clothes.

And just like that, the servant became the princess, and the princess became the servant.

* * *

The people of the kingdom had decided to execute the princess at 3 o' clock in the afternoon, when the church's bells would ring. 'She' never begged for her life, never asked for forgiveness. Giving them 'her' best pleased smile 'she' said, "It's time for a snack."

And 'she' died.

Among the cheering crowd, a peasant wearing a brown cloak remained silent. 'He' had hair of gold and eyes of blue, and wore the clothes of a servant. 'He' was crying, but maybe the others would think it was of joy.

In a broken whisper, 'he' whispered, "I'm so sorry..._Len_."

This is a story of once upon a time.

* * *

**The End. **

***Wipes away tears* Such a sad story! But then they were both reborn, so I guess I'm happy...? And Rin learned her lesson: Pride and jealousy are what ruin a human being.**

**R&R? PWEEZE?**


End file.
